escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Crónicas de Núremberg
Las Crónicas de Núremberg (En Alemán: Die Schedelsche Weltchronik) es un incunable, impreso en 1493, que narra la historia humana, tal y como relata la Biblia; es conocido por sus numerosos grabados de ciudades de la época y por contener el primer mapa impreso de Alemania. Título Este incunable (del latin incunabulum, “cuna ó comienzo”; nombre que se dá a los libros impresos antes del final del año 1500), como era costumbre entonces, carecía de título. De aproximadamente 600 páginas, muy ricamente ilustrado con 1804 xilografías (grabados realizados sobre madera), y con un formato in-folio (aproximadamente 44x67 cm) fue editado en dos versiones, una latina (impresa el 12 de junio de 1493) y otra alemana (impresa el 23 de diciembre de 1493), lo que le permitió que se difundiera ampliamente por toda Europa. Los eruditos latinos se referían a él como Liber Chronicarum (El libro de las Crónicas) pues estas palabras aparece en el índice introductorio de la edición latina. En inglés se ha denominado The Nuremberg Chronicle, o Las Crónicas de Núremberg debido a la ciudad en donde fue publicado. En alemán responde al nombre de Die Schedelsche Weltchronik (La historia del Mundo de Schedel) en honor a su autor principal: Hartmann Schedel. Contenido Las Crónicas son una historia ilustrada de la humanidad, desde su creación hasta el año 1490. Fueron compiladas por Hartmann Schedel, ilustradas y gravadas por Michael WohlgemuthPintor y grabador, fue maestro de Durero en pintura, grabado sobre madera y al cobre. Su taller, originalmente, sólo grababa en madera retablos y esculturas; rápidamente se especializó en la ilustración de libros, empleando a dibujantes que transferían el diseño del artista al bloque de madera y entalladores que tallaban luego la plancha con la gubia. Stephan Füssel, "Chronicle of the World", Colonia 2001, pág. 17. y Wilhelm PleydenwurffYerno de Wohlgemuth, fue tambien grabador y participó en la ilustración de las Crónicas., impresas y publicadas por Anton KobergerAntes de fundar la segunda imprenta de Alemania en 1470 fue orfebre; en 1489 poseía 34 imprentas donde trabajaban alrededor de cien personas. Padrino de Durero, pertenecía a las familias acomodadas de Nuremberg., a iniciativa de Sebald Schreyer y Sebastian Kammermaister que financiaron la impresión. Siguen una tradición medieval que representaba a la historia humana en seis edadesA raiz de la división de la historia por San Agustín en seis "Edades", en analogía con los seis días de la Creación.; las Crónicas de Nuremberg añaden una séptima -el Juicio Final- tras dejar algunas páginas en blanco al final de la sexta. Narran la historia de la Iglesia, la historia laica, la antiguedad clásica, y acontecimientos medievales (se señalan por ejemplo los pasos de los cometas) y contemporáneos mezclados con mitos, leyendas y fábulas. Retrata a personajes importantes tales como reyes, miembros del clero (ya sean paganos, judios ó cristianos), pensadores y filósofos. Las siete edades en que está dividido son: *Primera edad: desde la Creación hasta el Diluvio. *Segunda edad: hasta el nacimiento de Abraham. *Tercera edad: hasta el reinado del Rey David. *Cuarta edad: hasta el destierro a Babilonia. *Quinta edad: hasta el nacimiento de Cristo. *Sexta edad: hasta la época actual (año 1490). *Séptima edad: vista del fin del mundo y del Juicio Final. Consideraciones formales. Un aspecto interesante de la obra reside en monstrarnos cómo evolucionó el arte de realizar libros en los inicios de la imprenta. -En sus comienzos, los incunables se parecían mucho a los manuscritos, dado que la impresión se aplicó a lo que se sabía ya hacer. Así, no existía una primera página con el título, ni ninguna indicación del autor, ni sobre la fecha de impresión. El diseño de la página se hacía dejando espacio para las eventuales ilustraciones que podría solicitar el comprador. Este libro, p.e., ejemplariza una nueva relación entre texto e imagen, creandose ésta para el texto y teniendo ya su lugar cuando la concepción (como lo prueba la maqueta manuscrita); el texto ya no se dispone en dos columnas sino que viste a los grabados Recogido en ”La Nef des Fous”. -Si bien la obra tiene 1804 ilustraciones se realizaron sólo 652 planchas para su consecución, pues muchas de ellas fueron reutilizadas varias veces a lo largo del libro; caso de las ilustraciones de ciudades o de retratos. La razón se debía sencillamente a que en la época la imagen servía para distraer al lector pero no se exigía que fuese representativa. Así, en el caso de la ilustración de Venecia, en un decorado ficticio, se reconoce la laguna ó "el campanile". -Las crónicas de Nuremberg fue un “best-seller” en la época a pesar de su elevado precio, -3,5 florines para una versión no encuadernada ni coloreada y 8 florines para una versión encuadernada y coloreadaEl florin era una moneda de oro, si bien el exito no respondió en su aparición a lo que se esperaba a causa de que se publicó tambien una imitación muy bien realizada. A pesar de ello, se reeditó tres veces en diez años y se vendió por toda Europa. Se estima hoy que la tirada fue de 1500 ejemplares para la versión latina y 1000 para la alemana.Ibid. Galería Image:Nuernberg schedel.JPG|Vista de Núremberg Image:Nuremberg chronicles - CRACOVIA.png|Vista de Cracovia Image:Nuremberg chronicles - BRESSLA.png|Vista de Breslau Image:Praha1493.jpg|Vista de Praga Image:Schedelsche Weltchronik d 087.jpg|Vista de Florencia Image:Hans Boehm Pfeifer von Niklashausen Schedelsche Weltchronik.JPG|Hans Böhm, der Pauker von Niklashausen Image:Schedel judenfeindlichkeit.jpg| Simon von Trent (Simon de Trento) Image:Schedel judenfeindlichkeit2.jpg|matanza de Judíos Image:Schedel konstantinopel.jpg|Sobre la toma de Constantinopla en 1453 Image:Hartmann-schedel-hierosolima-1493 2-BW-1147x965.jpg|La imagen impresa de Jerusalén más antigua Image:Hartmann-schedel DESTRVCCIO-IHEROSOLIME 1493 1-1460x750.jpg|La destrucción de Jerusalén Image:Nuremberg chronicles f 105r 1.png|La muerte de Séneca Enlaces externos * [http://www.phil.uni-passau.de/histhw/stadtgeschichte/espanol/Schedel.html La crónica del mundo de Hartmann Schedel. uni-passau] * Beloit College's extensive account of their version of the Chronicle, with illustrations * Exemplaire numérisé (interface en portugais brésilien) Bibliografía En Alemán: *Elisabeth Rücker: Hartmann Schedels Weltchronik, das größte Buchunternehmen der Dürerzeit. Verlag Prestel, München 1988. ISBN 3-7913-0876-9 *Stephan Füssel (Hrsg.): 500 Jahre Schedelsche Weltchronik. Carl, Nürnberg 1994. ISBN 3-418-00372-9 *Peter Zahn: Hartmann Schedels Weltchronik. Bilanz der jüngeren Forschung. In: Bibliotheksforum Bayern 24 (1996), 230-248 *Christoph Reske: Die Produktion der Schedelschen Weltchronik in Nürnberg. Harrassowitz, Wiesbaden 2000. ISBN 3-447-04296-6 En Inglés: *Stephan Füssel (introduc.): "Chronicle of the world 1493", ed Taschen, Colonia 2001. *Adrian Wilson: “The making of the Nuremberg Chronicle”, Amsterdam 1978 (2ª ed.). Notas y Referencias. Cronicas Categoría:Libros del siglo XV Categoría:Núremberg de:Hartmann Schedel#Die Schedelsche Weltchronik en:Nuremberg Chronicle fi:Liber Chronicarum pl:Liber Chronicarum pt:Crônica de Nuremberg